


Blind Spot

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo was perfect. Or, at least, Minseok thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> written purely for the xiusoo part of [this post](http://wolves-in-neverland.tumblr.com/post/101521152473/exo-text-posts-ships-part-ii) and not intended to be a full fic at all. written for Will. also with a hint of baekchen.
> 
> (what happens to minseok after is up to where your imagination brings you~)

Minseok had first met Kyungsoo in a blind date.

Baekhyun had, with such enthusiasm in his eyes and an extremely reliable smirk on his face, suggested for Minseok to go on a blind date with a good friend of his. Minseok was but skeptical, because Baekhyun was good friends with everyone, but then Baekhyun had claimed that this friend of his was similar in so many ways with Minseok, and Minseok was too enthralled to let this pass.

To his defense, Baekhyun had claimed that the guy was calm-natured, nice, good looking, quiet to the point that it got boring sometimes, could cook decently, cleaned well, and, most importantly, in need of a boyfriend. Just like Minseok.

So with neatly styled hair and carefully picked casual clothes Minseok went, to the coffee shop Baekhyun had made them agree to meet in, and saw Kyungsoo for the first time.

Kyungsoo was, if Minseok were to describe him in one word, precise.

Kyungsoo was precise with his words, only ever mentioning what was needed, and adorably stumbling on his words on occasions, but undeniably cute nonetheless. Kyungsoo was precisely neat, glasses framing his face nicely and even more whenever he smiled. His short hair was clearly regularly maintained and the collar of his shirt was tucked under the neck of his sweater smartly.

At one point, Kyungsoo had smiled kindly at one of the waiters, and Minseok was extremely sure, if not entirely, that Kyungsoo was _precisely_ his style.

By the second date, Minseok knew that he owned Baekhyun big time. He and Kyungsoo had clicked instantly, not in the way that Baekhyun and Jongdae had with their weird antics and tendency to laugh at basically everything, but more on how Kyungsoo didn’t seem like he felt the need to talk so much and enjoyed the comforting silence and Minseok’s occasional corny jokes nearly as much as Minseok did.

For their third date, – and Baekhyun wasn’t even involved – Minseok had suggested that they went downtown. Kyungsoo had, over the call, agreed with a smile in his tone.

They spent a good five minutes just walking down the town park until Kyungsoo noticed how uncomfortable Minseok looked whenever some birds flew by. Kyungsoo had laughed but quickly ushered Minseok away to some antique shop and several tiny stores that sold knickknacks and a roadside bakery that smelled of flour and cinnamon and some tasty-smelling bits that would, Minseok knew, go so well with coffee.

Minseok took Kyungsoo’s hand in his while they walked down the aquarium walkway on their fourth date. It was a day well spent and Minseok had so much fun despite the cliché setting. Minseok decided that Kyungsoo had enjoyed it just as much as Minseok had, as he took the initiative to invite him over for dinner the week after. Minseok couldn’t be more pleased.

Kyungsoo was wearing a black shirt and sweatpants and smiled handsomely when Minseok arrived a little after six. Minseok thought Kyungsoo looked delectable in a waist apron and did not waste his chance to appreciate Kyungsoo’s back figure as he sat on the kitchen island, leaning forward with his chin propped up on his hands as he watched Kyungsoo cook.

It was all so perfect.

“What?” Minseok asked, smiling up curiously at Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo turned to check on him with a quirk on his mouth.

“You’re cute,” Kyungsoo said, sounding coy and reaching down to slide a drawer open.

Minseok smiled to himself. It wasn’t the first time anyone had told him that. Lu Han had once told him that he looked lke an adorable steamed bun and Minseok had actually liked it until Lu Han decided to call him baozi in public.

Minseok didn’t mind being called cute, though. But had Kyungsoo looked at himself? Kyungsoo was _so cute_.

“No, you’re cute,” he told Kyungsoo, and grinned even as Kyungsoo sighed.

“No, Minseok,” Kyungsoo said, pulling out a knife from the drawer. “ _You’re_ cute,” he declared with a surprisingly low voice that sent an unexpected chill running down Minseok’s spine. Kyungsoo was holding the knife up, slightly tilted so that the tip nearly pointed at Minseok. The metallic surface of the knife glinted intimidatingly under the kitchen lamp.

Minseok could only freeze in his spot as Kyungsoo smiled at him, and had actually looked adorably _creepy_ , holding up the knife beside his face in a firm grip and the apple of his cheeks bulging up cutely. The cute did not help. At all. For a frightful second, Minseok thought that he was in both a nightmare and a horror movie combined.

A shaky, “Okay,” was all that Minseok could manage as Kyungsoo turned back to finish his task, the sound of him chopping up carrots echoing through the walls of the kitchen and sending a bitter taste down Minseok’s gut.

Dinner went, thankfully, okay. The boiled chicken soup tasted amazing, or, at least, Minseok thought it would if not for the alarming thoughts already clouding his mind and churning the insides of his stomach.

But Minseok knew he was simply being silly, so he pushed the thought away decidedly as he kissed Kyungsoo softly on the cheek and bid him goodbye.

Minseok thought that he’d seen the last of it. He had not.

On their next date, they went to the movies at a downtown cinema. Kyungsoo’s hand was warm and fit perfectly in Minseok’s as they made their way down the crowded sidewalk, Minseok’s body pressed to Kyungsoo’s side pleasantly.

They were a couple of minutes away from the cinema building when Minseok bumped into someone rather harshly, surprising both him and Kyungsoo, who quickly steadied a hand on his back. The person Minseok had bumped to, though, did not seem happy about it, and Minseok prepared himself to apologize and reason out that the fact that it was crowded only meant that it was bound to happen.

Minseok did not get to apologize, however, because then the stranger was eyeing hesitantly at Kyungsoo and muttering an apology before cowering away without a second look. When Minseok turned to check, Kyungsoo was glaring rather intensely, his eyes cold and mouth a bitter frown, and suddenly Minseok was _this_ close from cowering away himself.

Kyungsoo’s hand holding tightly onto his prevented him from doing so, and Minseok could only trail quietly as Kyungsoo tugged him towards the cinema building.

“Um. Kyungsoo?” Minseok called out as they walked hand in hand into an apartment block, a few days later.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo hummed, swinging their linked hands back and forth.

“I’m just wondering,” Minseok said, and he wondered why he hadn’t asked Kyungsoo this before, and why Kyungsoo hadn’t done the same. He reckoned it wasn’t all that important, and that if he were to like Kyungsoo, he would want to like Kyungsoo for the person that he was, not for his paycheck. “What do you do for a living?”

Kyungsoo blinked. “I work in finance,” he said, smiling that perfect heart-shaped smile of his. “What about you?”

It was Minseok’s turn to blink. “Oh.” A nod. Another nod as they stepped into the elevator. “I’m in advertising.”

Kyungsoo’s friend’s apartment was on the fifth floor, three doors from the elevator. Just the day before, Kyungsoo had asked if Minseok wanted to meet his friends. Minseok was more than happy to, though he mentioned, half jokingly, that he did not have to meet Baekhyun and Jongdae. Kyungsoo chuckled in agreement.

The apartment they were at belonged to Chanyeol, an amusingly tall friend of Kyungsoo’s who had a characteristically huge grin on his face that covered nearly half of his face whenever he laughed. He was extremely friendly, and really loud too, a whole lot too loud for Minseok’s preference. Minseok was not prepared for a second Baekhyun in his life.

There were two other friends of Kyungsoo’s visiting and meeting Minseok for the first time, one who was as tall as Chanyeol (Sehun) and another who was nearly as tall as Chanyeol (Jongin). They were both really good looking. Minseok didn’t know Kyungsoo had such tall friends.

Minseok didn’t think he would fit in, but he did alright. Sehun was young and adorable, Jongin was welcoming and laughed a lot, and Chanyeol seemed like he never stopped talking. The one thing that Minseok noticed was that Chanyeol enjoyed annoying Kyungsoo, diving in every chance he got, and Minseok would have laughed along if not for the grim expression and exasperated smile on Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo had looked like he was boiling with well-contained anger, and, sure enough, all that Chanyeol had to do was press on about how Kyungsoo had _bawled_ and went all emotional over some sports anime, before Kyungsoo stepped in and swiftly caught Chanyeol in a chokehold. Chanyeol was a helpless, floundering fish for a whole three seconds as Jongin and Sehun laughed delightedly and Minseok stared in fear, completely speechless. The way that it seemed like it was done in practiced ease made it look even scarier, Minseok looking over horrifiedly at the scene and smiling nervously when Kyungsoo pulled back into his seat beside Minseok.

“It was just a few tears,” Kyungsoo corrected, turning to Minseok with an almost shy smile on his face, as Chanyeol lied sprawling on his couch with his limbs stretched wide and mouth ajar as he gaped for air dramatically. Minseok doubted it was dramatical at all.

Minseok was aware that Kyungsoo was, after all, a flawed human, and had to lack on something at some point, but Minseok was not expecting _this_.

For all Minseok knew, he might be dating a serial killer.


End file.
